


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by trr_rr



Series: Modern Buddies [2]
Category: Buddy System 2, Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Cohabitation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: “The Yelp review has four stars so I'm pretty sure whatever we order will be fine.” Link scrolled on his phone as they approached the restaurant entrance. “I'm not that hungry, anyway.”





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

 

 

                                                                                   

 

 

 

 

“The Yelp review has four stars so I'm pretty sure whatever we order will be fine.” Link scrolled on his phone as they approached the restaurant entrance. “I'm not that hungry, anyway.”

 

“Link, it's fine. You don't have to eat anything you don't want to, buddy.” Rhett stroked his hand down Link's back.

 

Inside, the place seemed fairly busy.

 

Rhett whispered “Maybe we should have made reservations.”

 

“I'm sure they can shoehorn us in.”

 

The pretty young waitress seated them at a tiny green, round table, the last free table in the main dining room. Link smiled up at her and ordered a glass of tap water. Rhett smirked as he requested a beer from the menu.

 

When she returned Link ordered the chicken soup.

 

“Can I get the house quarter pounder, can I get it medium rare with extra cheese, no sesame seeds on the bun, with burger sauce and ketchup. Deep fried pickles for the side? And fries to share, please.”

 

The waitress, Krista, took their menus and went off into the back. Link watched her go and for some reason, seeing Link interested in a pretty young woman made Rhett want to earn his attention even more than he was already dying to do.

 

“You like her?”

 

Link choked on his drink and managed not to splutter water all over the table.

 

“What? No.”

 

“She's pretty. It's cool, man.”

 

“She's like, half my age, are you serious?” Link made a face and pushed up his glasses.

 

“I'm not saying you wanna marry her, just noticed you noticing her.” Rhett sipped his beer. “She is pretty.”

 

“She's young and friendly, that's all. I like to be nice to waiting staff. They do a tough job.”

 

“Yeah.” Rhett folded his napkin in half. Link looked so good in his blue-ish grey polo shirt and tight pants that he just had to distract himself somehow.

 

Their food arrived after a while and it was just a treat to watch Link tentatively eat soup off his spoon. He was delicate about it and wiped his moustache with his napkin after every slurp.

 

“Good?” Rhett asked before he even looked at his meal.

 

“Mmh.” Link replied as he lifted another spoonful.

 

Rhett cut his burger in half and scrutinized the cross section. He was happy with the colour of the patty, it was medium rare and the cheese looked thick and melted just right. He lifted one half and took a big bite. He looked back to Link and saw him staring in much the same manner he himself had stared at Link.

 

“I like to watch you eat.” Link said.

 

“Oh.” Rhett wiped his mouth with his own napkin and spoke around his mouthful. “I, uh, mmh, I like to watch you eat too.”

 

Rhett felt like an idiot, he just chowed down and stared like a love sick puppy at his date. That was what it was, it was their first real date. They had spent so much time together, they saw each other every day but that day was their first time going out somewhere.

 

It was thrilling. Rhett felt they were a couple for the first time. Sat there at their little table together, crammed up eating their food around dozens of other couples, similarly crammed in and eating.

 

He was proud to be seen with Link. Right then, something over took him and he reached out to squeeze Link's hand. They had not done that yet, held Link's hand outside the house. Rhett was not certain that Link was into public displays of affection.

 

Link's face lit up like the sunrise as he stroked his thumb over the back of his hand and Rhett felt him squeeze back.

 

They probably looked like dumb teenagers but Rhett did not have a care in the world. He felt Link's feet knock against his own under their table and he responded by tapping them with his own.

 

“You wanna try my burger?” Rhett spoke after another swallow.

 

“Oh, hm, no thanks. I don't really like burgers.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, they're really filling and messy. Just not my thing.” He held up his hand and slurped another spoon of soup.

 

“How about these fried pickles. Come on, you gotta like pickles.”

 

Link sighed. “Yeah, I do like pickles.”

 

“See. Great. Ok, come here.”

 

Rhett had the little fried pickle between his fingers and he passed it over the table towards Link's mouth before he even realized what he was doing. He fed Link by hand in public. In a public restaurant. In the middle of the day. By hand. Fed. Link.

 

Link's eyes got big and Rhett could see the action register in his mind at the same time as his own. Was Link going to refuse? Was he offended? Was this inappropriate?

 

To Rhett's surprise, Link took the thing from his fingers into his mouth and chewed it. He smiled in delight and made a happy sound of contentment.

 

“Hey, that's actually pretty good.” Link nodded and wiped his mouth.

 

Rhett was dumb struck. He had just done that. He did it. He must be crazy because that simple little move had him horny as all hell in the middle of a family restaurant. No one around them even batted an eyelid.

 

“You ok, Rhett?” Link asked as he sipped from his glass.

 

“Yeah.” Rhett breathed. “Yeah, I'm great.”

 

Rhett could feel the way his clothes caressed his skin. He felt the cool, air conditioned restaurant atmosphere around them tingle at the back of his neck. He gulped down more beer and took a huge bite from the second half of his burger.

 

From then on Rhett's mind was filled only with the filthiest things he could think of. He chomped down his burger without even tasting it. He wanted to touch Link all over. He wanted to stroke his strong arms and tug at his collar and kiss his long neck. Link's eyes were beautiful behind his glasses. His chest was wide and his waist was small and his cute little smile was just begged to be kissed.

 

Rhett wanted to take Link home, throw him over his shoulder and run back to their bedroom.

 

He wanted to cover Link in his own body and keep him safe. He wanted to shield him from anyone else who might want to steal him away. Everything about him was perfect. He wanted to take him home and suck his cock as a reward for just being, well, so darn Link.

 

“You finished?” Link asked as he wiped his lips and folded his napkin neatly on the table.

 

“Let's go home.” Rhett cooed and took both of Link's hands in his own. He let his intention shine in his eyes.

 

“Oh.” Link chuckled. “Ok.”

 

 

\--

 

As they walked up the path to the front door, Rhett noticed that Link had folded his moving boxes very tidily and stashed them in the recycling by the front door. Rhett was secretly relieved that Link had not had many trappings when he had moved in. It would have messed with his carefully cultivated aesthetic if Link had wanted to mix their stuff around the house.

 

“You wanna watch a movie later?” Link asked as he sat on the couch to removed his shoes.

 

“Yeah, if you like.” Rhett moved in close and stroked at the back of Link's neck. “Later. After.”

 

“After?” Link stood and Rhett stroked his hands all down his body. “Oh. After we fool around a little, you mean?”

 

“Mmh, yeah, Link.”

 

Link accepted Rhett's excited kisses and let himself be led into their bedroom.

 

They fell to the bed and their full bellies were comfortably pressed together as they moved and stroked over every part they could reach.

 

Link pushed Rhett back and caught his breath.

 

“The whole time we sat in in that reasonably priced restaurant, the only thing I could think about was how much I just wanted to kiss you, Rhett. Then I thought about touching you and my mind got away from me and I decided I want to make you feel how badly I want you. How badly I want this. Right now.”

 

Rhett let out a breath and groaned.

 

“Let me. Can I?”

 

“Gosh, Link, you better.” Rhett drew off his own shirt and then Link's. “You better show me how much you want me.”

 

They made out for what seemed like an hour. They undressed and Link's hands lingered around Rhett's ass and he was very happy to take the hint. He spread his legs and Link's fingers caressed the sensitive insides of his thighs.

 

“What do you wanna do to me, Link?” Rhett spoke into Link's ear with his hands in his hair.

 

“I really wanna fuck you, Rhett.” Link gripped Rhett's upper arm and squeezed. “Wanna be a little rough with you.”

 

“Oh, gosh.”

 

And then Rhett was on his front with his hair loose on the pillow and his ass in the air. The obscene tickle of Link's moustache on his ass hole had him bright red and shivery. Link ate ass like it was dinner, apparently. He slurped and kissed, sucked and licked and Rhett felt pleasure all down the centre of his body.

 

His back arched and bucked back and forth to get that hot mouth just where he wanted it. Link's finger got involved and then there was a mad fumble for lube and a condom and Link's finger was inside him. It stroked and poked and waggled and Rhett did not hide his moans and encouragement.

 

His cock was not left to ache or go unattended. Link stroked him slow and steady and Rhett felt sweat burst from every pore under the strain of so much pleasure.

 

He must have looked an ungainly mess. Legs spread, on his knees, angled forward, resting on his arms at the head of the bed but he was probably the sexiest mess Link had ever seen, given the wet moans that floated around the room.

 

“Rhett, I wanna.” Link was breathless. He wiped wetness from his mouth. “I wanna fuck you but I can't be too gentle right now. Are you, are you gonna be ok?”

 

“Link if you don't hold me down and fuck me into this mattress I will turn you over and fuck you myself.” He sounded angry to his own ears.

 

Link laughed but Rhett found it hard to find the humour when his arm was bent behind his back and he felt Link's hot naked body pressed over his back.

 

“You wanna take it hard and you're gonna be so good for me, I just know it.” Link grumbled into Rhett's ear. “You may be bigger than me but this ain't my first rodeo and you ain't a delicate little flower, boy.”

 

Rhett felt his belly melt and all he could want was Link's approval.

 

“Yes.” He hissed.

 

Rhett felt more fingers push into his body and bucked back onto them.

 

“Oh, yeah, that's it.” Link moaned. “I'm gonna give you just what you need, Rhett.”

 

“Link, God, you're amazing. I love it.” He grunted when the arm held behind his back was tugged a little tighter.

 

“Don't move. At all.” Link commanded with a smile in his voice.

 

Rhett heard the condom wrapper being ripped open and then the lovely sound of Link humming as he rolled it over his dick. Then more lube was applied and Rhett felt Link's dick bump against his ass.

 

“Ok. Goddammit, Rhett, look at you.”

 

Rhett had kept his arm where he was told to and it was grasped in Link's hot fist as he used the other to guide his cock into Rhett's body.

 

That first push and sink inside had Rhett's mouth slack, his knees weak, his skin tingled, his cock swelled and dripped down onto the bed. He widened his legs as best he could to take whatever Link had for him.

 

“Oh, Rhett, you're so wonderful.” Link broke his tough talk as he sank deeply into Rhett's ass. “You're gorgeous.”

 

“Link.” Rhett wiggled. “Hh, hold me down. Use me.”

 

Rhett felt Link's body stiffen as he remembered the game they were playing. Link's fingers were in his hair and then his head was pushed down into the sheets.

 

“I'm gonna take this slow and steady. No rushing. You're important to me, Rhett. Never gonna use you, Rhett. Your body is so good for me. More than just fucking. Gosh, I wanna put my fingers in your mouth.” Link groaned. “I don't wanna be greedy but it's too good.”

 

Link drew out and pushed back in and Rhett moaned loudly, held in place, getting used in a way that made him feel special. Like he was important and use _ful_ , not useless.

 

“Bet you get tired of moving this big, sexy body around, huh? Well I'm here to make you feel good, Rhett. I'm here. Right here for you.”

 

Rhett's guard was way down. He was more than happy to be praised and sweet talked to.

 

“Feel like I'm falling, Link. Hold my hand.” Rhett wiggled his fingers and Link took them without hesitation. “Don't let go.”

 

Link had a firm grasp on Rhett and he used the leverage of Rhett's back turned arm to pull him back into his first hard stroke.

 

They both were caught off guard and Rhett felt the tight chains of Link's polite nature fall down around them. Rhett was forced forward by it and another hard thrust pushed Link's thighs against his own. He could feel the hot friction of Link's leg hair brush against the back of his own thighs.

 

The barrage continued, it was a moan punctuated succession of thrusts that built up to a steady pounded rhythm of their hips. Their bodies crashed together. It was perfect. A culmination of all the tension and frustration they had in their bones.

 

It was incredible that Link was the one to bring it out of them. The thought made Rhett's balls draw up tight against his body, he was ready to cum any time. He rode the rise and fall of their ocean of physicality for as long as he could.

 

“Link, you've got me. My body's yours, baby, just take it.”

 

Link's tight body was packed with energy and a few encouraging words from Rhett had him growl deep in his chest. He went for the final stretch and the mattress rocked beneath them with the force of his thrusts.

 

“What d'you need, Rhett? Tell me. Anything. I'll do it. I'll give it to you.”

 

Rhett's eyes were shut tight, as badly as he wanted to see Link in all his glory, his ass was taking an absolutely punishing assault that verged on too much. Rhett wanted more, couldn't bear another second, cried out for it harder, struggled in Link's grip, begged Link to pull his hair.

 

And then, when he did everything Rhett asked, he was cumming and Link's arms wrapped around his ribcage and squeezed him tight. Link eased the rough thrusts and rode Rhett's body through his orgasm. He tightened up and writhed under Link's soft acceptance of the end.

 

Rhett collapsed on the bed, in the puddle he had made and Link kissed and stroked his shoulders.

 

“Fuck, Link.” Rhett shook and panted his breath back.

 

“Can I cum on you?” Link whispered and Rhett nodded quick.

 

They both groaned, uncomfortable, when Link pulled his cock from Rhett's raw ass. Rhett turned over and saw Link red, damp and powerful knelt between his spread legs.

 

Link pulled off the condom without preamble and dropped it to the bed. He took his cock in his hand and jerked it above Rhett.

 

Rhett was struck with intense beauty. Link's hair was damp and he licked his lips as he looked down at Rhett. Their circuit was reaffirmed when Link bent down to kiss him.

 

“Did you like that?” Link asked He straightened back up and moaned. His arm worked hard to pleasure himself to climax.

 

“Yeah.” Rhett found it hard to keep his eyes open to watch Link finish. “I want it like that all the time. No more holding back, ok?”

 

“Ok.” Link gasped. “Gonna give it to you all the time. Gonna decide when you get it. Might do it in public. Like, like when you hand feed me at a restaurant.”

 

“Link.”

 

“Might, might just get on my knees right in front of everybody and show them what we are to each other.”

 

“I'd love that.”

 

“Oh, God, Rhett.”

 

Link tightened up and then his hips bucked and he splattered Rhett's belly with a lot of cum. Rhett knew Link got wet and drippy sometimes but he was totally covered in it. His thighs, his chest, his hands.

 

He lifted his fingers and cleaned them off with his tongue. Link made a gut-twisty sort of noise. He flopped down on the bed and nuzzled in close.

 

“Did you really like it?” He whispered.

 

“Yeah, Link. I really liked it.”

 

Rhett was wrapped in a very tight cuddle. Link played with his hair. Rhett had noticed that he liked to do that as they fell asleep most nights.

 

“I didn't hurt you?”

 

“Nah. Well, a little bit but I like it.”

 

“Good. You still wanna watch a movie later?”

 

–

 

Link felt a surge of restlessness as he watched Rhett sleep. His long, freckled body moved gently with the flow of his deep, sleep-heavy breath. Somehow Link had found himself in a relationship that had spiralled quickly into cohabitation.

 

He was enraptured, enfolded and enamoured with the fear inside his heart. He had never moved so blindly into commitment. Was he scared of being alone? Had he been rough with Rhett because he was afraid of having lost control? On thing was clear, when Link found something liked, he always stuck with it.

 

He watched Rhett's eyes flutter beneath their lids. Whatever was being made between them, it felt right. How could anything that felt so good be wrong for him?

 

Link left their bed, dressed himself and shut the door.

 

He fussed and tinkered around the house. He rearranged his own belongings. It still felt like Rhett's house despite both their names now being on the tenancy forms. He had very little in the way of furniture and ornaments. Maybe it felt that way now because Rhett was such a collector.

 

Rhett's home was a nest full of interesting textures and comfort. Link often found his fingers laced into the fibres of a cushion on the couch as he watched TV. Often felt himself drift to sleep in reverie as Rhett covered him with a soft warm blanket.

 

Perhaps that was what it meant to be cared for. Link had never had a boyfriend treat him so kindly. It made him sad, to think of himself coping alone, never having had someone like Rhett there to hold him. He longed to return all the affection that Rhett had poured into his body.

 

Rhett's home was a flood of orchids, fruit and white daylight. The windows were opened to the fresh spring breeze. Link's apartment had been a box in which to trap himself and his few utilitarian necessities.

 

Link's phone buzzed in his back pocket while he watched the birds outside at the feeder. It was a text from Rhett.

 

A photo message. A long shot of Rhett's body spread out in their messy bed. His eyes were heavy, hair a mess on the pillow, the shot taken from above with his arm stretched high to get a good view of himself. Clearly this man was wrecked from making love and Link had never seen a man so beautiful.

 

_**Come back to bed.** _

 

Still it made Link blush, made him draw his lip between his teeth. Photos of a naked man on his phone just there for him to enjoy whenever he pleased. However he pleased.

 

_I'm not sending one back, Rhett. You know I don't send nudes!_

 

Link walked barefoot back to their bedroom, opened the door and was greeted by a room that still smelled of sex that was warm, half dark and just for him. Rhett's arms were open.

 

“There you are. Where did you go?”

 

“Just looking for something.” Link climbed back into bed and his arms wrapped Rhett up tight.

 

“What, you lost something?”

 

“Yeah. Think I left something back at the apartment.”

 

Rhett's chest expanded and released with a luxurious sigh.

 

“Did it get lost in the move?” His pleasure seeking fingers threaded into Link's hair.

 

“No way I could have lost it. It's not here, though. Must have left it in my closet.”

 

“You wanna go find it?”

 

–

 

 

“The landlord keeps bringing people over to view the place. We're not supposed to be in here but I'm sure it'll be fine.”

 

The apartment building was dark and quiet. Link had kept his keys, somehow the landlord had not asked for them back. Maybe he had forgotten. Link was a good tenant, always on time with his rent, never loud, never the type to have a problem.

 

Rhett followed obediently through the hallway as Link led the way. His silence amused Link no end. Rhett out of his element in a place so regular, so mundane. He stood out in his height and with the recognizable glow of new love that seemed to seep into the air between them.

 

Link opened the door and let Rhett in before himself. He bit his lip as Rhett passed him in the doorway, chest to chest. They were still so clearly in the early stages of attraction. Link could feel it, a giddy excitement in just being around Rhett with his beautiful hands and his body so keyed into their compatibility.

 

Link let the door close behind himself. The latch locked automatically. They did not flick on the lights, even when they reached the kitchen.

 

“This place isn't so bad, Link. Why did you never invite me over?”

 

Link shrugged.

 

“It's nice to see where you lived. I wanna be part of your life, that means telling me why you're ashamed of where you lived.”

 

“Not ashamed. Just, kinda boring, that's all.”

 

“Boring? You're not boring, Link. You just like what you like.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Rhett snorted and took Link's hand.

 

“You're anything but boring to me. You're gorgeous.” Rhett punctuated with a kiss to Link's cheek. “Sweet.” Another kiss to his neck. “Important to me.” A kiss to his ear.

 

Link felt his blood effervesce like it was carbonated.

 

They were excited by the vacancy of the old place. Just the two of them, alone in the world and so completely together that they burned.

 

Rhett's hands went to Link's pants and Link did not refuse him. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and let his neck be nipped and suckled. They pressed together in a breathless rush. Rhett's pants were lowered first. Link still found it silly that Rhett was so much taller and that in order to bring them both to simultaneous pleasure, Link had to hop up on the counter so their groins were aligned.

 

Moving quick, embraced fully, they stroked and caressed and groaned as their arousal grew.

 

They were startled by the sound of jangling keys at the front door.

 

“Oh, gosh, it's my landlord.” Link whispered up with wide eyes.

 

Rhett and Link, both with pants around their thighs from rutting in the kitchen, bundle together into the closet by the fridge. Face to face, the tiny space was just enough for them both.

 

“Ssshhh.” Link held a finger over his lips and they both heard a low male voice.

 

Movement out in the apartment was accompanied by a sliver of light though the crack in the door.

 

“It'll be fine, Link. We'll just come out and say we were looking for something.”

 

“We're not supposed to be here. When he realizes we were here in the dark, alone, he'll know what we were up to and I won't get my safety deposit back. I had to scrub that oven for hours to get it to sparkle just like when I moved in.”

 

Rhett sighed and Link could see that he was going to leave the closet. He was going to turn the handle and step outside and ruin everything.

 

So Link did the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that he thought would stop Rhett in his tracks.

 

He grabbed Rhett's ass and planted a kiss right on his lips.

 

Link could not see Rhett's expression in the dark but he could feel his quiet gasp and the way he first tensed, then melted completely for him.

 

“Link.” Rhett breathed.

 

Link had nothing to say, he just carried on. His hands stroked up Rhett's belly and chest, up over his neck and behind his head to pull him down into another burning kiss.

 

Rhett's belt was still undone, so Link sank his hand below Rhett's underwear and found him still hard as when they had been humping against each other in the kitchen.

 

The strokes were rough and insistent. So were his kisses. He did not want Rhett to get into his usual long mewls and groans of pleasure. To ensure there would be no moans forthcoming, Link sealed his free hand over Rhett's mouth and did not let go.

 

“Be quiet, Rhett.” Link whispered up into Rhett's ear. “Be quick and I'll let you listen to whale song all weekend.”

 

Rhett chuckled and got himself another rough tug at his cock for his misbehaviour.

 

“Be quiet and I'll, I'll let you stretch me out and fuck me any way you want. We can look at your old books and copy the people in the pictures just like you want to.” Link kept his voice below his breath. “I won't orgasm till you tell me to, I promise, I'll be good and I'll hold off as long as you need. Like you taught me.”

 

Link felt Rhett's cock get damp and rock hard in his palm. Maybe he was into this type of thing. Perhaps Rhett was into being half forced and dirty talked to in a steamy stuffy closet while strangers dawdled outside. He was so centred and balanced in everything he did, everything was so focused on pleasure and prolonging that a quick hand job in the dark got him off hard in ways he did not expect.

 

Link ran with it.

 

“You're so good to me, Rhett. You've made good on everything you promised. You opened me up and made me feel cared for and protected. I want to do that for you. I want to make you, um, make you cum, hard, all the time. Just looking into your eyes makes me hard sometimes. Gosh, you're a dream and I've never been so turned on by a man in my whole life. I want your dick in my mouth all the time. Like, I mean, I can't stop thinking about the taste of it.”

 

Rhett's fingers gripped Link's shoulders hard and flexed as he thrust up into Link's fist and came. It was over pretty quickly, and Link took a packet of tissues from his pocket and silently wiped them both down.

 

They were not discovered by the landlord. He must have been showing an agent around the property.

 

When they both saw the lights go out and heard the lock turn from outside, they emerged from the closet.

 

Rhett seemed still in a daze.

 

“Link. That was.”

 

“I know.” Link laughed but walked away from Rhett, into his old bedroom.

 

Rhett followed him and Link bent down in the closet to retrieve a shoebox. It was sealed with tape and had a red metal label from a label maker on the top that read “Top Secret”

 

“I'm fascinated. Link Neal has secrets?” Rhett marvelled and took Link up into his arms. “Let's get home and you can open up to me some more, huh?”

 

He was shy about it at first. They sat at home in the dark evening on the couch. Link cut the tape with scissors around each edge by the light of the sofa side lamp.

 

“What's the big deal about an old shoebox, Link? What's inside? A treasure map? Did you rob a bank?”

 

“No, I did not rob a bank.” Link cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. “It probably won't be a big deal to you.”

 

Link lifted the lid and revealed the true treasure inside.

 

“Oh.” Rhett's smile was warm and he gave Link's cheek a soft kiss. “Can I touch or is this just for you?”

 

“No. You can touch.”

 

Inside the box lay an assortment of things Link felt were very adult that he had purchased over the span of several years. There was a little black plug and a small purple vibrator. A silky blind fold. There was a red jock strap that Rhett thought was very spicy for Link considering he was so conservative. He told Link how he would love to see him wearing it and telling him what to do just like he had a few hours before.

 

Link shook his head and gave Rhett a big smooch on the cheek in return.

 

Then they looked deeper in the box together and Link blushed when Rhett found a pretty pink envelope with a red rose on the front and the words “Just for you” in pretty cursive. Obviously a printed gift, maybe a valentine or a love letter?

 

Link blushed deeper pink as Rhett opened it up to find Polaroids of Link's body inside. They were all very tasteful, some of his torso, his cute pink nipples. Some of his hands on his thighs, some of his back and the crest of his shoulder.

 

They all had a pale washed out look of light to them, some showed rumpled bedsheets.

 

“Did you take these yourself, Link?”

 

Link paused and bit his lip. He wiped at his moustache before he answered.

 

“Yeah. They were for a boyfriend. I made him give them all back when we split. I checked. They're all there.”

 

“I thought you didn't do naked photos. These are beautiful.” Rhett looked at them in his hands and touched the images with his finger tips. “Your so sexy. I bet you had a great time taking these, huh?”

 

Link nuzzled into Rhett's neck all shy and coy.

 

“I know this face. I know exactly what you were doing when you took these, Link.”

 

They laughed together and Rhett put his arm around Link's waist. Then he whispered his request into Link's ear.

 

“Well, yeah, if you like. Want something to enjoy while I'm at work?”

 

Rhett hummed in delight and looked them over. He tucked all but one photo back into the envelope and folded it away into the shoe box.

 

“Which one did you pick?”

 

Link turned over Rhett's hand and saw his own face, his neck long and flushed in obvious pleasure, eyes turned down, thick dark lashes cast low.

 

They kissed and put the lid back on the shoe box.

 

 

 


End file.
